Delirium Tremens
by Lxpunk
Summary: Tener a alguien que te acompaña en la cama no es lo mismo, si siempre se deja hacer por otros. Aburrido y cansado, saliste a la ciudad. Hay veces que el amor resulta muy bizarro... Brooklyn x Garland Kai x Mihaeru


**DELIRIUM TREMENS**

Los ojos aguamarina perdían de vista a quien tenía en frente. Verdaderamente no le interesaba hablar sobre porqué fue a matarlos. Si lo hizo, sus motivos tenía, ahora estaba encerrado ¿Y qué¿Si les decía que los había matado porque "sabían demasiado", lo iban a dejar libre? Estúpido, así que mejor se callaba sus secretos para él.

Estaban en una sala espaciosa, sí, con algunos muebles, ventanas, puerta, era una habitación normal. Pero irónicamente, el síndrome claustrofóbico lo sentía en la psiquiatría y no en su celda. Escudriñaba el reloj con la mirada, faltaban todavía 17 minutos para que se terminara su sesión diaria.

Se preguntó si el tipo ese, al que tenía plantado delante desde las 6 de la tarde, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que insistir en un caso perdido. Él no iba a hablar, ni aunque vinieran con una pluma y atacaran su pie… izquierdo. Y se rió de su propia estupidez. El hombre frente suyo arqueó una ceja, al verle temblar el cuerpo al compás de una risa que trataba de aguantarse.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

Cuando pudo calmarse, apartó el flequillo que caía sobre sus ojos. A ese movimiento, le siguió que los dedos se frotaran contra esos cabellos naranjas. Sonrió de lado, antes de darle una última mirada a la manecilla larga del verdugo del tiempo. Y pasó el minuto 5.

- Mi pie izquierdo-

Se estiró sobre su asiento y se levantó. Doblando las rodillas, haciéndolas crujir. Faltando 2 para las 19 horas, se retiró sin más. Y es que estaba cansado, y eso lo ponía de mal humor. ¿Qué mejor forma de vivir que evitar estar con mala onda?

_Estaba cansado del bicolor y de sus constantes mentiras poco creíbles, lo único que hacía al seguir con ese chico era mantener una apariencia frente al morboso público que había prefabricado su relación. _

_Lo cierto era que el Hiwatari se había vuelto aburridA, casi todas las noches se largaba a otra cama, y a él, Brooklyn, le otorgaba tan poca cosa que eso ya no daba para más. _

Así que se fue, sin pensarlo mucho y en una sola noche se recorrió toda la ciudad y consumió todos sus entretenimientos SANOS. Hasta que llegó a un bar de mala muerte y ahí se instaló, el servicio era tan malo que estaban las botellas superpuestas en una repisa que en cualquier momento seguro se venía abajo. Pero había un hombrecito, un enano que estaba parado sobre una butaca, con una navajita en la mano amenazando a todo borracho que se rehusara a pagar.

_Habían sido ¿Trece? Los que cayeron esa noche a manos de ese personaje. Por suerte tenía plata, agarró una botella de litro de vodka y la mezcló en otro envase, con sprite. _

_Y se lo tomó solo, y estaba mareado._

_No, estaba hecho mierda, y no sabía qué, pero cuando se dio cuenta, su vista había logrado enfocar a un rubio de pelos necios, justo después de que sintiera como algo con un olor intoxicante se encerraba entre sus labios. _

_Y lo pitó sin más hasta acabarlo, y así estaba. _

_Cuando el efecto delirante de lo que fuera que se hubiera fumado acabó, ya estaba sin confusiones debajo de un moreno de cabello verde, que devoraba, literal, su cuello, conforme iba descendiendo por éste._

_E inconscientemente, después, cuando el miembro del otro entraba y salía vigorosamente de su cuerpo, llenándolo de placer, gritó un nombre que no fue hasta después, en la mañana, que se dio cuenta que conocía._

_- ¡GARLAND!-_

_Y es que cuando se despertó, con su entrada adolorida, con los ojos ardiendo, la cabeza a punto de explotársele, y un sabor desagradable en la boca, unos ojos violetas le devolvían la mirada. Si, se había acostado con Garland, y aunque se acordaba tan poco, lo había disfrutado. Y esa noche se repitió, una y otra y otra y otra vez, aunque sin alcohol, y sin faso. En sus completos 5 sentidos, Brooklyn y el moreno se metían en los pantalones del otro, pudieran donde pudieran._

_- No entiendo como nunca te diste cuenta de que quería con vos-_

_Se lo había dicho tantas veces. Y llegó el histeriquéo de la puta. Cuando Kai regresó sorpresivamente temprano, con Mihaeru colgado de su brazo. No pude dejar de carcajearme cuando vi sus caras. Es que no se podían expresar. Simplemente eran una mezcla de todo. Odio, sorpresa, excitación. Pero no llegamos más allá de eso. _

Fue un impulso, o un deseo reprimido. Y ni idea de donde fue que saqué el arma, pero Garland me abrazaba con fuerza por la espalda, susurraba palabras en mi oído, a las cuales en realidad no les prestaba mucha atención.

_Noté, en un efecto bastante tardío, como los dos estábamos salpicados en sangre, con los cuerpos de Kai y Mihaeru abajo nuestros. No estábamos practicando la necrofilia ¡No bestias, no estábamos TAN enfermos! Pero pareciera que los chicos habían gritado mucho, porque la policía no tardó en llegar. _

_Fueron 48 los amantes, y 48 habían sido las puñaladas._

Por suerte los habían puesto juntos. Y eran tan comunes las fornicaciones homosexuales en las cárceles, que no tenían porqué aguantarse los gemidos.

Pero aunque bizarro, ahí en verdad (y aunque no lo pareciera) había amor.

Esa noche tampoco iba a dormir.

**-Para Mikael-**

'Kael sabe perfectamente lo que le dije en ésta parte del fic, pero como ahora lo estoy publicando en esta mierda de sitio (lo publico solo por la gente que me ama, me lee, y por 'Kael, OBVIO) mejor dejo eso para nuestra... _privacidad._

¿Qué puedo decir? **AMÉ** este fanficiton, en especial el título XD. Gente, me dejan reviews y me hacen feliz. Ah... y... ¡Ya dejen de tocarse, mierda, el fic terminó!

**Lilith S. Valkov** _"No hay vida sin muerte ni sexo"_


End file.
